Powai Pichori
(Midfielder) |team = *'Sazanaara Eleven' (captain) *'Galaxy Eleven' |seiyuu = Orikasa Fumiko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 025 (Galaxy)}}Powai Pichori (ポワイ・ピチョリ, Powai Pichori) is the captain and a midfielder for Sazanaara Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"Sazanaara Eleven's captain. She decides on strategies based on her day's mood and thoughts."'' Appearance Powai has light blue skin and purple/pale yellow eyes. She has shoulder-length cerulean hair, which is tipped white at the ends. Personality Powai is very childish and carefree around people even during a match. Though, she also has a side of enjoying playing around with people's "azur" and making them suffer. She often talks about herself in the third person. Her personality is a bit similar to Beta. Plot She debuted in episode 25, having a talk with the team's goalkeeper, Van Tareru about Matatagi Hayato, and she was seemingly interested about how he has a "dark, ugly, twisted azur". They were interrupted when Hilary Flail, a member of Shitennou, stepped into the room and requested to share news. When Powai teased that Hilary wanted to say high-sounding words as if she had a heart, Hilary wrapped her long hair around Powai and drained her life force. Before the match between Earth Eleven started in episode 26, she and the rest of Sazanaara Eleven were immediately interested in Matatagi's dark "azur". After she saw Tenma's bright "azur", she came up with a plan on destroying Matatagi's "azur" to make it become uglier which will swallow up Tenma's "azur" upon collision. When the match started, she and her teammates continuously blocked Earth Eleven's movements except for Matatagi. Later, she revealed to Earth Eleven about what Matatagi truly thought which made him finally show his true colors. However, the plan failed after Tenma and Ichikawa persuaded him and the first-half ended with a score of 1-1. During the second half of the game in episode 27, she ordered her teammates to use their power to read Earth Eleven's "azurs" while passing the ball to Hilary. However, because of Minaho's strategy, which was to play randomly, she also couldn't understand what Earth Eleven's members were thinking and ended up losing with a score of 3-2. After they lost, she was disappointed and whining. In episode 36, she appeared along with her team and other members from Sandorius, Gurdon and Ratoniik, watching the final against Faram Dite. In episode 41, she, along with Kazerma Woorg, Arbega Gordon, Banda Koloogyu Jr and Shitennou, arrived on the pitch in order to replace Earth Eleven. They thus formed Galaxy Eleven along with Nishizono Shinsuke and Ichikawa Zanakurou. However, she seemed to be only interested in Matatagi Hayato. When Galaxy Eleven continued playing in the match, she got afraid of Bitway Ozrock's azur, which was a black hole without any light. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Powai, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Azur's World Encyclopedia (世界のアズル大百科, randomly dropped by Aqua Hermit at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Topic': Great Art (すばらしいアートの話題, obtained at the Central Dome in Sazanaara) *'Topic': Habit Continued (続けている習慣の話題, obtained at Abookle Street in Sazanaara) *'Play Record': S-Ranker of Galaxy Route (銀河ルートのSランカー, S-rank all teams in the space alien's taisen route on Sazanaara) After this, she can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 131 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 210 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Brilliant Enemy' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Powai.png|Powai's official artwork. Powai getting electrocuted by Hilary's hair EP 25.png|Powai's life force getting drained by Hilary's hair. Powai getting terrified EP41.png|Powai getting terrified at Ozrock's azur. IG-16-057.PNG|IG-16-057 IG-16-059.PNG|IG-16-059 Trivia *Her forename is derived from Powai Lake. Navigation de: Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul users Category:Captains Category:Sazanaara